


Hold On

by calikocat



Series: Dog Days [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander asks a favor from an old goddess, which changes a few things when Sunnydale falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not The End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series do not belong to me.
> 
> A/N: Starts out in the episode Chosen.

Not the End  
calikocat  
word count: 1,381

XXX

“Is he your boyfriend?”

Buffy stopped in her tracks and turned to face Angel. “Not that it’s any of your business...but no...That ship sailed and I didn't get on board.”

“But his scent...”

“We're all holed up at my house...but Spike and Xander...”

Angel gave her a horrified look. “Whoa...whoa...I don't want to know this...Oh wait. Yes I do. How did that happen? Spike and Xander? Together?”

She frowned at him. “It’s kind of sweet actually. Though Xan is getting testy with the mother hen routine ever since...” She bit her lip and took a calming breath.

Angel's gaze sharpened. “Since what?”

She met his eyes in anger, she almost wished Caleb had survived...she wanted to kill him again. “That guy I just sliced and diced? He gouged out Xander's eye.”

Angel's own eyes widened and he winced. “Xander hates vampires.”

She shook her head. “Xander hates you. Spike is different...now anyway. He has his soul.”

“Oh. He has a soul. A shiny human soul. The copy cat.”

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, mindful of the scythe. “What are you? Twelve?”

“Right now? Yes.”

“Oh my god.”

xxx

Spike gazed at Xander, feeling more than a little worried. Slayer had given his boy a task, get Dawn off the Hellmouth. However Bit wouldn't leave and Xander wouldn't take her...instead Xander had an idea to give them an edge. But Spike really didn't like this; magic could be a tricky thing. And Xander wasn't any sort of spell caster. “You sure about this?”

Xander's grin and response were equally cheeky. “Nope.”

Sometimes he wanted to strangle the boy as much as he wanted shag him. “Then why are we here?”

Xander shrugged. “Have to do something. Rather not have a slaughter on the home team.” Xander finished the last bit of the summoning circle he'd painted on the floor and put the paint away. Then he reentered the circle, stripping until there was nothing between the air and his skin. “Ready?”

Spike enjoyed the view as he paced around the circle to the control panel. “I should be asking you that. You're the one who's offering himself up as a sacrifice.”

“I'm not a literal sacrifice...I mean she's not going to eat me...I hope anyway.”

“This is stupid, Luv.”

“Spike, please open the door.”

“Just so you know I like your insides where they are, protected by your pretty outside.” They exchanged a smile and Spike opened the door.

The hyena exhibit had changed since high school; the pen was now on level with the viewing area. However they were in the back, in the maintenance area, thanks to Spike's skills in breaking and entering. Xander drew in a breath and spoke. He only hoped he'd gotten the translation right. “Mimi niko hapa.” A hyena trotted into the maintenance area and into the circle with him. It looked at him curiously. Spike remained by the controls, tense, unmoving. Xander spoke again; “Mwanafunzi wako inataka neema.”

The hyena shifted, growing taller, her spotted fur receding, leaving behind dark, beautiful skin. Her hair was a wild mass, much like the first slayer's had been in that long ago dream Xander had told him about. But this creature...was older than any slayer, and she wasn't human. And she was looking at his Xander like she wanted to eat him. Spike treked around the circle until he was behind Xander, then he stepped into the circle.

She frowned at him, almost glared, but then Xander reached for his hand. “Hii ni mume wangu.” 

Her frown changed to a knowing smile and she nodded, approached them and took Xander's hand. “Wewe daima imekuwa moja ya mgodi.”

Xander relaxed and Spike helped him lay down. The woman...creature...Goddess mounted him and began to work her magic. Xander cried out, his eye glowing an eerie green as she rode him. He kept his hands fisted in Spike's, never letting go, even as she blessed him with her gifts and power.

And even though Spike was only holding his hands, he could feel that power echo within him. Seems Xander's Goddess thought he was worthy of a little bit of a blessing too. Good. They were going to need all the help they could get.

xxx

Xander was insatiable. You'd think having sex with a goddess would knock a bloke out. But not Xander. When they'd gotten back to the house the boy had dragged him down to the basement, ripped off their clothes and pinned Spike to the mattress. Not that Spike minded, sure he usually topped, but Xander had many talents and it would be stupid to not take advantage of all of them. However it was nearly dawn and they'd had several rounds of fucking and lovemaking.

Spike could barely move by this point, and Xander was slamming his body down, taking every inch of Spike's cock into him. He cried out one more time...then collasped. Spike waited a moment before giving him a little shake. Nothing. The boy was out cold. He smirked and pulled the warm form off his sensitive cock and tucked him under the sheet beside him. They'd earned their sleep. Any important Scooby meetings could wait at least a couple of hours.

xxx

Buffy looked at him desperately. “Come on. You've done enough.”

Spike shook his head, squinting his eyes against the glow comeing from the amulet. “No. I've got to do the clean up. Besides...don't think I can move.” He focused his eyes on hers. “Tell Xander-”

She glared at him. “No! You can tell him yourself!”

He gave her a gentle smile. “I'd like to but that's not going to happen. Tell him I love him. Tell him that he's the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Her pretty eyes grew teary. “I will. I promise.”

“Good. Go on now. Make sure my boy gets out alive.”

“Goodbye Spike.”

“Goodbye Slayer.”

She started to dart past him, but paused on the first step. “You're the best thing that ever happened to him to.”

“Liar.”

xxx

Xander stared at the big hole that used to be Sunnydale, that used to be his home. Damn. His playstation was down there in all that mess...and Spike. His lover certainly hadn't made it out. The whole ritual and summoning the Hyena Goddess seemed so pointless now. Sure none of the uber vamps had gotten passed him. But Spike was dust. What was the point?

“Xander.”

He looked at Buffy and knew his eye was tearing up. “Yeah?”

“He said he loved you. That you were the best thing to ever happen to him.”

Xander couldn't help the smile, though his heart was breaking. “Thanks Buff...but that doesn't really help.”

“I know...but that's all I got.”

They looked toward the crater again, the others were muttering in awe. They'd won. They'd closed the Hellmouth.

“There's another one in Cleveland...” Giles looked at them and winced. “Not to spoil the moment.”

They all glared at Giles, Dawn poked him in the arm. “You're just now telling us?”

Faith made a face. “Can I push him in?”

Xander shook his head. “We closed the Hellmouth, G-man. Let us bask and feel for a moment would ya? We saved the world...again.”

Willow nodded. “We didn't just save it, we changed it. I can feel them. Slayers all over, awakening.”

Buffy moved closer to her. “We'll have to find them.”

Willow smiled. “Yeah...” Her eyes widened in surprise. “Oh...I feel one now...right here! Xander!”

Xander jumped when the power flickered through him...and he looked down at himself...his clothing no longer fitting the way it had a moment ago. “Ah crap.”

Giles blinked at him in shock, taking off his glasses, polishing them, then putting them back on. “Good lord.”

Dawn was simply staring. “Why are you a girl?”

Willow shook her head. “Why are you a slayer?”

Xander sighed and let his head droop. “Stupid hyena.”

XXX

A/N: Xander speaks Swahili during the ritual. No, I don't know Swahili, I used the google translator. This is what he says.

I'm here.  
Your disciple asks a favor.   
This is my husband.

The Hyena/goddess says:  
You have always been one of mine.


	2. Wake Up Sleeping Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series do not belong to me.
> 
> A/N: Move the events of Conviction up a bit. The Scoobies' group goes to a hospital in LA to get patched up.

Wake Up Sleeping Beauty  
calikocat  
Word count: 1,471

XXX

It was a long drive to LA, but Oxnard's hospital simply wasn't equipped to deal with some of their injuries...not to mention this many. So it was a long drive to LA, all of them exhausted; most of them hurt, probably everyone at least had a concussion. Getting thrown around did that to a person.

The hospital Giles chose was upper scale, but no one questioned it. After all they'd already unanimously volunteered him to head up the new council, since they were all that was left after the old council went boom. Not that anyone was gonna miss Travers. Ass. But the hospital was upscale, and Giles handled it all, evidently putting him in charge was a good idea, he had access to Council funds. Which was awesome.

Luckily though Xander had managed to evade all medical aid. He wasn't hurt, he was already on meds to avoid an infection in his eye socket...and he simply wasn't comfortable with strange people in white coats poking at him before he was comfortable in his new form. Not that he'd ever be comfortable with people in white coats poking at him. But he was still wigging out over the fact that he'd turned into a girl...woman...and a slayer. That hyena Goddess was sneaky...who knew that somewhere in his lineage there had been a potential. Lovely.

Besides this new development in his life his little world of Xander was still spinning and reeling in loss. Just hours ago he'd lost Anya, who for a time had been his world...and he'd lost Spike, the only one who'd ever made him feel...cherished. Beautiful; as sappy as it sounded. He hadn't felt this off balance since...since the night no one ever talked about. The night Jesse was dusted.

He snarled quietly to himself and stood from his chair in the waiting room. Too many thoughts, they were going to drown him. So he started to move, prowl really, through the hospital, no destination in mind. He was lucky, he supposed. His new status as a slayer made up for a couple of things, though he was thankful he hadn't lost any of his height with the change. No, he was lucky because Slayers were graceful creatures and had a way of compensating for any...defects. It made the loss of his depth perception less crippling.

Then he caught a scent that stopped him in his tracks. However the pause in his actions gave his brain a moment to shoot an unrelated thought at him that made him wonder if he needed to start thinking in terms of girlyness...this sex change could be permanent...or not. Did it really matter? He still felt like a guy...in his head anyway...he obviously still rambled in his head like he always had. 

Whatever, he'd think about it later, what was more pressing was the scent he'd caught, the scent that had stopped him in his tracks. The only reason it made him stop, was the familiarity of it. When he realized just whose scent it was he started moving again, until he came to a room with two unmoving bodies.

One of them was Cordelia.

Numbly he sat in a chair by the bed, and stared. What else could he do? This...this was too much. He'd lost Anya, Spike...and now Cordy? What the hell had happened to her? Why hadn't Angel said anything to Buffy when he'd given her the skinny on the first or that damned Amulet?

“Miss?” A woman in scrubs was in the doorway, eying him warily. Probably already reaching for an emergency button to call security.

Xander looked at her, knowing his one eye was dazed looking and blinked back tears. “Yeah?”

“I'm sorry, you can't be in here.”

“What happened to her?”

“I'm sorry-”

He growled. “Her name is Cordelia Chase; we dated in high school until I broke her heart. We've known each other since we were five. I just barely escaped Sunnydale with my life, my lover didn't make it out and now you won't tell me what's happened to my high school sweetheart?”

The woman's demeanor changed and she gave Xander a pitying look. “She's been in a coma for some time...that's all I can tell you.”

Xander closed his eye and let a tear fall. “He should have told us.” He sighed and stood, and moved closer to Cordelia, cupping her cheek. It was as soft as he remembered. “Hey Queen C. We'll do everything we can for you.”

“She is getting the best care.”

“Ma'am no offense, but the man who was supposed to be looking out for her never bothered to tell us she was hurt. Us kids from Sunnydale, we take care of our own. Excuse me.” He slid out of the room and past the nurse. He had a witch to find.

xxx

It pretty much took no needling at all to get Willow in on “Operation Wake Cordy,” and Buffy seemed more peeved than Xander that Angel had kept something this big from them. So an hour later, after Willow had gotten what she'd needed from the nearest magic shop, they were back in Cordelia's room.

Kennedy stayed behind Willow as she worked, touching her shoulders occasionally to help keep her grounded. Willow finally seemed comfortable in her own skin, with her magic once more. She seemed whole, it had been a while.

He and Buffy stayed out of the way, letting Willow work her mojo, there were stinky herbs, and some herbs that weren't so stinky. There was a bit of a light show, nothing to short circuit anything but they'd all felt a bit of a tingle in the air. There were a few words in a language Xander didn't understand...and then...Cordelia's eyes opened.

And Willow gasped as a bit more power rushed through their formerly comatose friend. The slayer within Cordelia had awakened. Hazel eyes blinked at them in confusion before she sat up...and stared at them.

“Oh thank God. Did you know the PTB were just gonna leave me like that till they needed me, then they were just gonna throw me away? As in dead.”

Willow smiled at her. “You're welcome.”

He grinned and sat on the edge of Cordelia's bed. “Hey Queen C.”

Her jaw dropped. “...Xander? You're a girl...and you only have one eye. What the hell happened to you?”

“I could ask you the same thing. When the hell did you end up in a coma?”

“A higher power...or maybe it was a higher hell beast...anyway a big bad hijacked my body, seduced Connor into impregnating me, and then used me to give birth to itself. It's been a long year.”

Buffy spoke for all of them when she said; “Whoa.”

“Yeah, so what are you guys doing here?”

Willow shrugged. “Nowhere else to go. Sunnydale went caput.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s gone Cor. We closed the Hellmouth...well Spike closed it. Nothing left of Sunnydale but a big hole.” He gave her a sad smile.

“Spike? Vampire Spike? Wait...I remember something about that...” When they gave her confused looks she clarified. “Before the big bad took me over it ascended me to a higher plane, to get my body ready. I thought I was there to look after everyone from a position of higher power. No such luck, all I could do was watch, float, and be shiny. But I saw a few things. Spike saved the world this time huh?”

Xander nodded. “He didn't make it out.”

“Xander?”

A tear escaped his eye. “It’s a long story Cordy. But...we were together. Having a soul changed him, and I fell harder than I ever have before.”

“Whoa...any chance a video survived the crash and burn that was Sunnydale? A porno like that could make some money.”

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. “Sorry to disappoint you Queen C.”

Willow and Buffy shifted behind him, almost guiltily. “Actually...” Willow giggled. “Dawn and Andrew managed to sneak some shots...and I uploaded them to a private server where I could access them later.”

“Wait, my sister saw Spike and Xander having sex?”

He dropped his head in his hands. “Dear God.”

Cordelia was cackling for a good two minutes before she calmed down enough to talk again. “So you guys have a place to stay?”

He shook his head. “No, the hospital was our first stop.”

“Look in my bag in the closet. There should be a key to the Hyperion in it...and let’s get me checked out of here.”

“Anything you want Queen C.”

Buffy however raised her hand. “Wait...who's Connor?”

XXX


	3. Only the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series do not belong to me.
> 
> A/N: Move the events of Conviction up a bit. The Scoobies' group goes to a hospital in LA to get patched up.

Only the Beginning  
calikocat

Word count: 2,068

XXX

The only one who had to stay at the hospital overnight for observation had been Wood, and Faith wasn't leaving his side anytime soon. Besides, his hospital bed was comfier than a cot in prison and they believed her.

So they'd gotten Cordy checked out and bundled away to the Hyperion. Luckily enough of the lower floor rooms had been fixed up to house them all. They didn't even have to double up.

Cordelia showed them around, played hostess, ordered in, with Giles' card of course. And they settled in to take it all in, and exchange stories of their latest close calls. Somehow though, Cordelia managed to turn the conversation their newest predicament.

“So...I'm a slayer too. That's great...I guess.”

Willow grinned. “Not just you. Xander activated while we were standing over Sunnydale's remains. One second he was Xander-man. Then the next she was Xander-woman and then her slayer-ness came online.

He wrinkled his nose. “Whoa there Wills, I'm still self-identifying as a guy over here so easy with the girl speak...and trust me; no one was more shocked by the change than me. My Goddess is sneaky...but then she's a hyena.”

Cordelia grinned...then she yawned, almost in surprise. “Jeez, I've been in a coma, you'd think I'd be done sleeping for a while. Guess we should turn in?”

They looked around them. Buffy was sleeping, her head propped on Giles shoulder, who was also sleeping. All of the minis had gone to bed after devouring their weight in pizza. That just left Willow, Kennedy, Cordelia and Xander. Willow yawned a little herself. “Turning in sounds good. Goodnight guys.” Kennedy helped her up and bundled her off to their room.

Cordelia watched them for a moment before turning to Xander. “Wanna bunk with me tonight?”

He gave Cordelia a look. “Why?”

“I...I'm afraid I won't wake up again. Besides...you really wanna sleep alone? You look like you could use some cuddles.”

Xander laughed softly. “Sleep and cuddles I can handle.”

xxx

They stared in confusion when the trinket fell from the envelope, only Angel recognized it. Then there was a swirl of wind, smoke, and a bloodcurdling scream of torment...and then Spike was standing in the middle of Angel's office.

Wesley's voice was quiet in its surprise. “Spike?”

Angel however wasn't feeling so charitable; his voice came out more of a growl. “Spike.”

Spike blinked around him in confusion. “What?”

Lorne held up his hands in a calming gesture. “Easy there fella. You're safe.”

Gunn however was already reaching for a weapon. “If that's the Spike I've heard about I beg to differ.”

Spike spun in a circle, still confused, and looking for something. “Where am I? Why am I here?”

Angel continued to growl. “I wish I knew.”

Spike ignored his malice, eyes blinking in the sunlight that came through the specialty windows without burning him. “Where's Xander?”

Angel couldn't help it...he smirked...cruelly. “Probably relaxing in a hotel. You're dead, gone. You'd think that boy would mourn you?”

Spike snarled, let his demon face come forward and attacked him...only to go through him. Huh...that's why he didn't have a scent.

Spike looked down at himself...he was standing in the middle of an arm chair. “Bloody hell.”

xxx

Everyone slept late the next morning...until like eleven. Fighting an apocalypse can really take it out of a person. They would have slept even longer...but Cordelia woke her up with a vision. One second they were cuddled in Cordelia's bed, dead to the world, the next Cordelia sat up with wide eyes and a grin on her face. “Oh boy.” She shook Xander awake and gave her ex a happy smile, her eyes emitting a gentle white glow.

Xander gulped. She'd told them about that, about her visions, about everything really. They just wished that they'd known about Cordelia's visions sooner. “Cordelia?”

“Whoa...we need to get to Wolfram and Heart...and when we get there I'm gonna give Angel a piece of my mind.”

“Why?”

He took an offer, made a deal with the devil. That evil law firm I told you about? He's running the LA branch now. Just got a vision about the whole thing...but that's not why we need to get there.”

Xander smirked. “Deadboy went to the dark side. Do I get to say 'I told you so'?”

“No. And you'll be too busy to say that anyway. Angel just opened a package in his office. An amulet came tumbling out.”

Xander froze. “Spike?”

“In the ghostly flesh...we need to get there now.”

He nodded. “Get dressed, wake the others.” And then Xander was out of bed and moving...until Cordelia dragged him back down. “Cordy!”

“Don't Cordy me Missy! You can't go be united with your Billy Idol until after I get to dress you up and do your hair.”

“Oh my god.” He sighed. “As long as I get to wear pants and something with a low heel so I don't accidentally break my neck. Slayer grace can only get a guy so far.”

xxx

The girl, Fred, had brought some gizmo to scan him. He didn't feel like traipsing about the place full of evil lawyers. After all he wasn't evil anymore. Though he couldn't say the same about Angel. Ponce was off his rocker. You don't let evil eat you and then try to change things from the inside. All you were likely to do was give evil a little bit of heartburn. Or maybe indigestion.

As she circled him with her gadget he eyed her. “Figured me out yet?”

“Whatever you are, you're not a ghost.”

“There a way to make me physical again? Solid?”

She gave him a sad look. “I don't know.”

Angel rolled his eyes, perched on his desk. “What good would it do? Buffy's group is getting ready to spread out all over the world to look for slayers. Whatever little chore she gives Xander will occupy his short attention span and keep him busy.”

Spike snarled and started to lunge at him again...but then everything blurred...and then there was fire.

Lorne looked at the spot Spike had been. “Where'd he go?”

Fred was waving her gizmo about in a panic. “I don't know.”

“Who cares?” Angel looked a bit relieved. “As long as he stays gone.”

The door of his office opened then, and Harmony peeked around it. “Hey Boss, there's a pretty brunette with an eye patch and killer taste in clothes here to see you.”

Angel rose from his desk with a frown. “I don't know any-”

Said brunette stormed past Harmony, who was right, she was very pretty. From her leather jacket to her acid washed jeans and low-heeled boots. The eye patch just made her more real, more dangerous...and she felt like a slayer. He didn't have any more time to contemplate how he knew her; she did look familiar, because she was suddenly in front of him...and kicking him back, over his desk into the wall behind it.

“That's for not telling us!”

Angel clutched his chest, that was gonna be sore for a while. “Not telling you what? Who are you?”

The slayer snarled, it was more feral than it should have been, no human should sound like that. “For not telling us about Cordy!”

Angel stood and looked down at the girl. She still seemed familiar but he couldn't place her. “Why would I tell strangers about her?”

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms under her...very nice chest. “Jeez Deadboy, she was one of us! You should have told us the second that hell beast tricked her into taking a position on a higher plane!”

Angel froze, first in dawning horror. “There is only one person who has ever called me that...Xander?” Then the amusement hit and he smirked. “Go through a little sex change did you?”

Xander, the girl, the slayer, lunged across his desk and broke his nose...ow. He was still holding his nose when Willow...and Cordelia walked into his office...and somehow...Cordelia was also a slayer.

Cordelia was glaring at him. “You might not want to taunt her. She is a slayer after all.”

Willow gave him a little wave. “And a primal, a favorite of her Hyena Goddess.”

Xander lunged at him again and he just barely dodged. Her uncovered eye glowed a haunting green as she growled at him. “And very pissed.”

Spike chose that exact moment to reappear, taking in Angel's not quite cowering form in glee. “Well now...that's why the hyena lady was smiling when we did that kinky ritual. She did more than make you a primal.”

Xander whirled to face him in surprise. “Spike?”

“Hello Luv.”

The rage in her form left in an instant as she started toward him. Angel tried to get in one last dig. “He's not corporeal-”

Xander had her arms around Spike and was kissing him like he was her lifeline. There was a flash of green light...and Xander was a man again, still dressed in the leather jacket, jeans and boots. He pouted, sparing a glance down at his body, still pressed against Spikes. “And here I was just starting to think like a girl.”

Willow was grinning. “Good thing I put a bit of mojo on those clothes or they would have ripped.”

Spike pulled away and smirked at Xander. “Always have liked that magic touch of yours.”

Xander smirked back. “You'll like this even better.” He grasped Spike's hand and brought it up to place it over the vampire's heart. “Feel that?”

Spike became very still, his hand clutched at his own chest as if he couldn't believe what he was feeling. “...I have...a heartbeat.” He tilted his head in confusion. “Bit slow.”

“Eh, you're still not human. But you're alive.”

“Guess your goddess really did bless us both.”

“Yep. Come with me.”

“Where to?”

“Africa. Got some slayers to find.” Xander grinned...then his body shimmered and he was a girl again. “Damn. Gotta learn how to control that.”

Spike eyed him with a devilish smile. “This is going to be fun.”

Xander rolled her eye and picked up Spike, throwing him over her shoulder and marched out of the office. “We'll be in the cab.”

Willow bounced after him. “Wait for me!”

That left Cordelia alone with Team Angel. She eyed them for a while before saying; “I'm going with them.”

They stared at her with wide betrayed eyes. Angel moved forward, reaching for her. “Cordelia.”

“What? You thought I'd actually stick around evil incorporated? No thanks. Just because you guys were lured to the dark side doesn't mean I'm that weak.”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.” Fred said softly.

Angel glared at Cordelia. “So you're just going with them?”

“Well yeah. The White Knight and Spike, the only vampire to ever go looking for his soul, are looking pretty shiny right now. A lot better than an evil law firm that tried to kill us all over and over.”

Wesley looked up at that. “He had his soul...before Xander did whatever it was he...she did?”

“Yeah. He went through something called the Demon Trials.” Cordelia shrugged. “They said it drove him insane for a while. But...ya know he's the one that closed the Hellmouth...Spike saved the world, gave his life for it and Xander.” She looked around at all of them. “And here you are, trying to undo all their hard work.”

None of them would meet her eyes for a moment. Then Wesley looked up. “I suppose they’re short on Watchers.”

“You kidding me, Wes? Giles said the Council HQ got blown sky high by the same guy that gouged out Xander's eye...and I didn't mean for that to rhyme.” She sighed. “Look. If you're not totally seduced by the glittery badness of Wolfram and Heart we'll all be at the Hyperion for a few days. Then we're heading to Europe to rebuild the council. I think they need a seer more than you do.”

And then she walked out.

Lorne shifted uncomfortably. “Well...when you put it that way...”

Fred nodded. “Maybe we should rethink this...I mean...Cordy just...left.”

Wesley was the first to follow her. Angel and Gunn were the only ones to stay.

XXX


End file.
